User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr lsjiqjHXbc1qauah0.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JessicaFin23 (talk) 10:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Episode List Someone on Wikipedia wanted to make the Blue's Clues episode list more accurate. Why not make the list more accurate on this wiki? It shouldn't hurt. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 12:33, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :The episode lists are locked, but which episodes need to have their details corrected?--Muzzarino 16:15, December 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Well many Season 1 and 2 airdates are wrong and "Hide and Seek" is actulaly a Season 3 episode and originally aired on October 25, 1999. Also, not all of the episodes aired by their production number. Here are the correct airdates for the first two seasons: Season 1 *Snack Time - September 8, 1996 *What Time is It for Blue? - September 16, 1996 *Mailbox's Birthday - September 23, 1996 *Blue's Story Time - September 30, 1996 *Blue's Favorite Song - October 7''', 1996 *What Does Blue Need? - October '''14, 1996 *Adventures in Art - November 25, 1996 *Blue Goes to the Beach - December 2, 1996 *A Snowy Day - December 23, 1996 *The Trying Game - January 16, 1997 *Pretend Time - February 17, 1997 *Blue Wants to Play a Game - March 16, 1997 *The Grow Show - April 21, 1997 *Blue Wants to Play a Song Game - April 28, 1997 *Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme - October 6, 1997 *Magenta Comes Over - October 6, 1997 *What Does Blue Want to Make? - October 13, 1997 *Blue's News - October 20, 1997 *What is Blue Afraid Of? - October 27, 1997 *What Story Does Blue Want to Play? - (June - Video; October - TV) 9, 1998 Season 2 *Steve Gets the Sniffles - November 3, 1997 *What Does Blue Want to Build? - November 10, 1997 *Blue's ABCs - December 8, 1997 *Math - December 15, 1997 *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? - February 9, 1998 *Blue's Senses - March 30, 1998 *What Does Blue Want to Make out of Recycled Things? - May 15, 1998 *Blue's Birthday - June 15, 1998 *What Was Blue's Dream About? - June 22, 1998 *What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? - June 29, 1998 *Blue's Sad Day - October 12, 1998 *What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? - October 12, 1998 *Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock - October 19, 1998 *The Lost Episode - October 26, 1998 *What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? - November 2, 1998 *What Did Blue See? - December 7, 1998 *Nurture - January 5, 1999 *Blue is Frustrated - February 1, 1999 *What is Blue Trying to Do? - February 8, 1999 *Mechanics - March 22, 1999 Keep in mind, the reason two episodes from the each of the first two seasons aired during a marathon. Well, I know for a fact that "Blue's Sad Day" and "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day" did. Also, "Thankful" aired during a marathon, but no other episode originally aired on the day of that marathon. I also wonder why "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" aired late (on October 9, 1998 - Exactly four months after it was released on video). It said so in a promo. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 19:25, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Unofficial episode links On every episode page, there's an unofficial link to the episode on the bottom, usually to Dotsub. Posting unofficial links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes (i.e. YouTube, KissCartoon, Dailymotion, The Pirate Bay, etc.) is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. Not only that, but KissCartoon is known to have malicious ads, popups and more. Can you remove all these links? Also, please tell them to not revert these edits. Official links, such as nickjr.com can be allowed, though. --Madi Shinx (talk) 15:48, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :We'll look for the unofficial links and remove them or replace any with official ones on sight as we don't condone piracy. Thank you for letting us know.--Muzzarino 03:19, June 3, 2018 (UTC) "Watch Episode" section on the Grow Show page Hi there, since you've been removing illegal video links from this wiki, I was wondering whether or not the full-length upload of "The Grow Show" (which requires payment to watch) should stay on this wiki. If not, my bad for uploading it onto the wiki. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 10:28, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Since that's from an official paid YouTube channel, yes that can be on the wiki.--Muzzarino 10:30, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Correct Airdates Hi again Muzzarino. Remember that message I sent you about the correct airdates for the first two seasons and "Hide and Seek" being officially a Season 3 episode? You haven't yet corrected those airdates. The sources that many fans have been using are inaccurate. I already corrected the airdate for "The Grow Show". As I'm just a user on this wiki, it can't hurt for you or another admin to correct the airdates. That user on Wikipedia used iTunes and Amazon Video, as well as promos. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 21:24, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry I was busy, we have a number of problems to solve on other wikis besides this one. I'll get to that ASAP, thank you for your patience.--Muzzarino 21:38, June 19, 2018 (UTC) 'Byron2007' Can you block Byron2007, he keeps switching around the order of the seasons. YouDontKnowSponge (talk) 15:02, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :Byron2007 is still switching the order of the seasons. He needs to be blocked for the rest of time as I think he won't ever learn. YouDontKnowSponge (talk) 17:56, July 19, 2018 (UTC) TyOner Glau Muzzarino, can you please block TyOner Glau? That user is not only creating excess episode list pages, but bringing back the illegal Kisscartoon video links and using fake airdates and not the accurate ones that iTunes and promos provided. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 18:31, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Bekka2 Hey i just wanna let you know beware of the peanuts photos that are being posted by user Bekka2. He's been doing this to every Wikia he's been to without permission and doesn't care. Emoinuyasha9 (talk) 04:12, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Lliam5024 Hi I'm Lliam5024 (talk) and I'm ready to play Blue's Clues. I'm just trying to make everything on this wiki right. Carly isn't orange and she isn't a felt friend. She's purple and she lives in a Jane's book. Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 17:33, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Sirhandelfan2001 Hi, I'm Sirhandelfan2001 (talk), and I have a Question for you, can you add the category: Companies? Because I added a Video Game Company who Published the Blue's Big Musical Video Game on the PS1 and Blue's Room: Blue Talks for the PC, THQ And I want to add other companies that worked on the Blue's Clues/Blue's Room TV Show and Other Media From Sirhandelfan2001 Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 09:18, September 5, 2019 (UTC)